Some patients with severe leakage of the outflow valve of the heart do not do well following operation, even though the leakage has been completely corrected. Studies are presently being conducted to determine if such patients have suffered irreversible damage to their heart muscle. If so, operation might be recommended to some patients who develop evidence of heart muscle damage, even though symptoms may not be incapacitating.